Marty (TALOVAG)
Background Marty is a 17 year old guy who likes movies, He is also enemies with Pixel. In Episode 1, He and the others moved into a hotel where he was roomies with Trigger. In Lunch, He ate a lot of food, Lunged onto his girlfriend's legs. He and Vesp played Brick Files and GameTime the Video Game, and ate weird pizza. Pixel came in and gave Vesp and GameTime some food with fire inside it, Marty then ate pizza with fire inside it, GameTime grabbed s fire extinguisher and sprayed some, Then Pixel and the gang got in a huge fight, Which resulted with Vesp in detention Personality Anyways, if you want to know about Marty, here is the info. Marty is a fanboy who likes to hang out with his friends. He is a huge video game/movie/comic/music fan and is arrogant about his movie knowledge. Relationships Vesp Marty and Vesp are very close friends, They both like the 80's and share a few more interests GameTime Marty and GameTime are very close friends, They both like comic books, movies, video games etc. Marty also gave GameTime some advice when he was going to ask Tiffany out for a date The Cipher King Marty hates Cipher, Since he keeps farting everywhere, He also destroyed Marty's robot Trigger Marty and Trigger are roommates and extremely close friends. N.W.A.P. (Nerd With a Pencil) Marty and N.W.A.P are good friends, He built him but failed, But then he rebuilt him Pixel Pixel hates Marty, They both fight a lot and Marty defended his girlfriend when Pixel was going to ruin the night Principal Morton Morton hates Marty because of his "useless" attitude, Marty sometimes fights him alongside Gametime and Vesp Clara Marty and Clara are boyfriend and girlfriend after Episode 9, Marty protected her from Pixel and his friends Tiffany Marty and Tiffany are good friends, Marty gave advice to GameTime on how to talk to a girl Bob Marty likes Bob, He also was seen crying in Bob's funeral E.T. Marty thinks E.T. is weird Lily and Archie Marty loves his siblings, and treats them like his kids Lex and Manny Marty is proud of Lex for knowing how to take care of a baby. And Marty treats Manny like treasure Catchphrases "Sooo" - Marty when he is bored "Wowed" - Marty either in a surprised, shocked, or sarcastic way "How rude" - Marty quoting Stephanie Tanner Memorable Quotes "We aren't getting paid to say junk!" "I'll use my Fireball 170!" "YEAH, FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU! THIS IS TRIGGER AND HE'S CRAZY! YOU BETTER RUN, B*TCHES!" LEGO Dimensions Quotes "I'll use my Fireball 170!" — Marty when entering the game “Hey bullies! Learn to eat junk!" — Marty's second line when entering the game “HELLOOOOOOOO BOLOGNAS! Oh wait, wrong place, wrong time, did I get stuck in Vesp's time machine?" — Marty's third line when entering the game "Man, This party sucks! I'm leaving!" — Marty's first line when leaving the game. “Should I stay or should I go? — Marty's second line when leaving the game “I'm gonna woosh to sleepy doo!" — Marty's third line when leaving the game “Did Vesp just save me by going to the past or what?" — Marty's line when respawning. “Watch out, noobs! The McCoyster is coming!" — Marty before confronting a boss “I found TREASURE!" — Marty when obtaining a collectable “SCREW IT! I'm done with this crap!" — Marty when unable to solve a puzzle “COME AT ME BRUH" — Marty's first line when in combat “Fight me 1v1" — Marty's second line when in combat “I am INCREDIBLY smart! Bet that farthead couldn't do it! — Marty when about to solve a puzzle “WOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!! PARTYYYYY" — Marty's second line when about to solve a puzzle “I think I'm gonna puke after this" — Marty when in the vortex “SCOOBY DROOPY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" — Marty when using the Mystery Machine “Introducing the TRUMBLER!" — Marty when riding the Trumbler “Hey, my grandpa really loved your cartoon!" — Marty when seeing Scooby-Doo “OMG MARTY MCFLY I HAVE ALL YOUR MOVIES I PLAYED YOUR GAME CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?!" — Marty when seeing Marty McFly “GOTTA GO FAST!" — Marty when riding the Sonic Speedster “GameTime must have left his arcade machine here, don't mind if I try it!" — Marty's line when riding the Arcade Machine. “GIMME ALL YOUR COLA OR ELSE I'LL PWN YOU WITH MY MLG SKILLS!" — Marty when seeing Homer Simpson “Ahhhhh, I L-O-V-E this place! — Marty when in the TALOVAG World “Mmmmmmmmm, nice sandwich!" — Marty when idle. “Juicy skeletons!" — Marty's second line when left idle. “HOLY MARSHMELLOWS! YOUR BODY WIGGGLES LIKE SANTA CLAUS! Oops....... Forget I said that! — Marty when entering a mech or seeing a giant character. “What are you doing with your machine, Vespy?" — Marty when seeing Vesp "Let's play video games!" - Marty when seeing GameTime “I heard if you get a car you got all the ladies! — Marty's first line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. “This should use a bit more color! — Marty's second line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. “Hi myself! Let's get the chicks!" — Marty when seeing Marty Trivia * He is a geek, as revealed in Episode 2 * His original name was Zachary (The real Marty's middle name), Until Miles changed it to Marty * He is famous (Since he is well known as his Twitch Live Stream and YouTube alias, DiamondTube, A parody of DanTDM) * He has two close friends who also has YouTube channels (CattyIsHere, A parody of Stampy, And Derpy4Anything, A parody of CaptainSparklez) * Unlike the rest of his friends, He can get very mad if something about a TV show or movie or comic or game changes * This is his favorite song, as seen in Episode 14: Gallery Minecraft Marty.png Category:Characters Category:The Amazing Life Of Vesp and GameTime Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Brunette Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:People Trigger Likes Category:McCoy Category:Caucasian Category:Red Clothes Category:Blue Clothes Category:The Amazing Life Of Vesp and GameTime Characters